i'm Not Stupid
by JesusLover13
Summary: Sam turns to her two best friends when seeking relationship advice. Rated for spaghetti tacos, Seddie, and a dedication to a friend.


**Hi! ^_^ Yet another iCarly fanfiction! My first one in a while, actually. But this one has a special purpose. :D**

**This story is set not too long before iOMG. =]  
><strong>

_**This fanfiction is dedicated to Elle (StarxBright) who is not only one of my best friends, but is also a very amazing person. Check out her fanfics (she writes iCarly too!), they're awesome. ^_^ 3**_

**I hope everyone likes this! Enjoy! :)**

**(Oh, and if anyone catches the slight Lemonade Mouth reference, let me know. ;) )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>i'm Not Stupid<em>

The blond sighed frustratedly as she felt tiny raindrops begin to wet her face.

Great. This was all she needed - another unfortunate occurrence on her already not-so-good day.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat and kept walking. She guessed her day could have been worse. She could have ran out of ham, or her mother could have went shopping for bikinis.

She almost shuddered at the thought.

No. Her day wasn't _that _terrible. Not completely, anyway.

It was pretty close, though.

Once again, Freddie Benson had to ruin everything didn't he?

Just like he always did.

He was the last thing Sam wanted to think about, and yet she couldn't shake the thought.

There was a chance - a very real possibility - that... she actually _liked _him.

Him! Of all people!

She would have been better off developing a crush on _Spencer. _Better yet, she would have been better off growing five noses.

But _no._

That stupid love bug or whatever it was had found her. And of _everyone on earth, _she liked Benson.

It almost made her want to puke.

He was so annoying. All he cared about was computers, techy stuff, and Carly.

Not to mention how irritating his mom was.

But Same liked him - under protest, of course - and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her long, curly hair was dripping wet by the time she reached the apartment building.

She was almost to the elevator when she heard a familiar, and awful, voice.

"GET OFF THAT FLOOR! I JUST SWEPT!"

Lewbert.

She rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned. Ignoring him, she kept going, getting into the elevator and glaring straight at the man.

He glared back at her, but she looked away because of the disturbing wart on his face.

The elevator started going up.

She was definitely not gonna tell Carly about liking Freddie. That would be stupid.

But maybe she _should _tell Carly about it, without mentioning Freddie.

Carly Shay had always been one to give good advice about things. Who knew? Maybe she could give good advice about guys too.

As Sam entered the Shay family's apartment, she spotted Carly and Spencer in the kitchen.

"Hey, Sam," the brunette greeted with a smile.

"How goes it?" asked her older brother.

"Wet," Sam replied, squeezing out her hair so the water fell on the floor. She looked down at the miniature puddle. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly.

Carly sat down at the table. "Want some spaghetti tacos?"

Sam started toward the table. She was always hungry. She plopped down on a chair just as Spencer put a steaming bowl of spaghetti on the table as well as a plate full of taco shells.

He took a seat next to his little sister. "When was the last time you went to the Groovy Smoothie?" he asked Sam.

"Yesterday. Why?" she asked, her mouth already full.

"They've got this awesome new smoothie that tastes like strawberries and banana. T-Bo even said that-"

"All right, Carly. The lights in the studio are working fine now," said Freddie, interrupting the girl, as he came walking down the stairs.

"Thanks, Freddie."

Sam tried unsuccessfully not to roll her eyes. Freddie was the last person she wanted to see right then. "Why is _he _here?" She acted as though she didn't care. She began making her second taco.

Freddie gave her an unappreciative look. "I can visit Carly, too, you know."

She ignored him and kept eating.

Freddie sat down in an empty chair - the one _right beside _hers.

It was all she could do not to rip out his spine and hit him with it.

This was all his fault, anyway. If it weren't for him, her day wouldn't have been half as bad.

Why did she even like him in the first place?

There was so many things that she didn't like about him.

But at the same time, she had just realized how he actually looked kind of good-looking. And she liked how annoying it was when he went on and on about tech stuff.

The thought was driving her crazy, though. She hated the fact that she liked him. Finally, she spoke, stopping Carly in mid-sentence. "Can I ask you something?"

Carly looked more than confused. "Sure, Sam," she said.

Sam glanced at Spencer and Freddie. "Alone."

Carly stood up and Sam followed her as they headed up to her room.

"What is it?" Carly asked, shutting her bedroom door.

Sam sighed. "I don't know," she began. "There's just..."

"What?" Carly rushed, smiling.

"There's this guy I like," the blond muttered.

"What?" her best friend exclaimed, her smile growing wider. "Who is it?"

"It's no one. I just... don't think he likes me back."

"Then you should ask-"

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Freddie slowly opened the door and came into the room. "I left my laptop in here after the last show." He motioned to the couch.

Carly picked it up and handed it to him. "Sam said she likes this guy, but doesn't know if he likes her back."

Sam was staring daggers into Carly. Why did she have to go and tell _Freddie?_

"You're a guy right? How should Sam find out if the guy _does _like her?"

Freddie grinned, but rolled his eyes. "Thank you," he said sarcastically.

Carly laughed. "You know what I meant."

"Well, I guess Sam should-"

"CARLY!" Spencer yelled. He could easily be heard running up the stairs. He was panting by the time he reached the doorway. "CARLY!"

"What?"

"Dad called. I was talking to him, then the phone caught on fire! Come check it out!"

"Where did you put the phone?"

"In the sink! And now it's making all kinds of weird noises!"

Carly followed her brother, who was acting as though he had just _discovered _fire, down the stairs.

Sam rolled her eyes just as Freddie turned to look at her. Stupid Freddie with his stupid handsome eyes.

"So, who's the guy?" he asked.

She snorted. "Like _you _care, Benson."

He shrugged. "Well, whoever it is, I think you should try talking to him. You'll never know if he likes you unless you find out."

She couldn't help but glare at him.

"Sometimes it's worth the risk," he added.

"And since when were you the love guru?"

"Well, you've been acting different lately."

"No, I haven't." She sounded firm, but inwardly couldn't believe he'd noticed.

"I'm not stupid, Sam," he said.

"Well, neither am I." She glared at him. "You're the one who's acting different."

"How?" he asked calmly, his eyebrows raised.

She only became angrier when she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I could tell something was bothering you. I'm not stupid."

She brushed past him and out of the room. "Don't flatter yourself, Benson."

In spite of herself, she smiled. She wouldn't take his advice, but she wondered how long she could keep this little secret if he "wasn't stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Review if you liked it, please! ^_^<strong>

**Elle, I hope you liked this. Just know that you're amazing. Even though you might go through some hard things sometimes, no matter what anyone says, you're awesome. You're a great best friend and I love you. Jesus loves you too. ^_^**

**Everyone else, you're all awesome as well! Don't let anyone tell you different. :)  
><strong>


End file.
